


Turbo Talk

by Khiori63



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khiori63/pseuds/Khiori63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young ensign learns what it's like to be a starship captain - and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turbo Talk

Ensign Wesley Parker was not claustrophobic; still, he was pretty certain the walls were closer together than just a minute before. Of course it was possible his perception was clouded by what was very likely a concussion, judging by the sizable lump on the back of his head. Then again, maybe not. Stuck in a turbolift that could continue its unexpected plunge at any moment would probably make even the most seasoned Starfleet officer more than a little nervous.

Except perhaps the man sitting across from him. Parker had been both surprised and pleased when he learned he was to be part of the landing party scheduled to perform a routine check of the colonists on Karnosy IV. He’d been even more pleased, albeit a bit apprehensive, when he found himself sharing a ride to the transporter room with none other than the captain himself. Until disaster struck. 

The lift had barely begun to move when there was a loud crack! and suddenly, it was hurtling downward at an incredible rate of speed. The captain immediately grabbed the manual controls, but before Parker could even think to help, the lilt came to a jolting, jarring stop. The next thing Parker knew, the captain was hurtling straight toward him and seconds later they both crashed into the wall, the impact snapping Parker’s head back hard against unyielding steel. As a result he now had an excruciating headache, as well as the aforementioned lump. Fortunately, his superior seemed none the worse for wear, although Parker thought he heard a gasp when one hand hit the wall.

So now he sat just a few feet away from Captain James T. Kirk, eight years his senior, and already a legend in the making. If that wasn’t nerve-wracking enough, said captain’s eyes were studying him intently, his expression unreadable. Then, unexpectedly, his face broke into a grin. “Not exactly how you pictured getting injured in the line of duty, right?”

His calm manner was both disconcerting and reassuring, and Parker found himself nervously returning the smile. “No, not really. Do you think they know where we are by now?” 

He couldn’t quite keep the fear and anxiety from his voice. Mere seconds after the lift came to a halt; the captain was on the intercom, only to discover it too was no longer in working order. For Parker, the thought they had no way of letting anyone know they were trapped and in trouble was more than a bit unnerving. He hoped his superior wouldn’t notice.

If the captain did, he gave no sign. Instead, he just smiled again. “I’m sure they do. Just relax; everything’s going to be all right.”

Parker ran a hand through his hair. Relax - sure, no problem. Easier said than done, but the captain was still staring at him, so Parker leaned back against the wall and took a deep breath. Those sharp eyes followed his every move, their depths revealing a perception Parker hoped he’d have after a few more years in the fleet. Not that he was a rookie by any means - this was his second tour of duty aboard a starship and no one could deny he had more than a little experience under his belt. Still, the rank of captain was one few in Starfleet attained and none at the early age this man did. It was a worthy goal Parker himself hoped to achieve, so he had taken every opportunity he could to observe the captain whenever possible - how he interacted with his crew, knowing when to push and cajole, when to encourage, when to impose authority, and when to back away. These were skills essential to every starship captain, but this man seemed to have them down to a fine art.

The lift gave a sudden, violent lurch, sending Parker scrambling for a hold on the smooth walls, but the movement ended as abruptly as it began. For a moment he remained frozen, then slowly sank back against the cold steel and closed his eyes. His hands clutched his head as he took deep, tremulous breaths, trying to still the rapid pounding of his heart and ease the throbbing pain in his skull.

“Ensign.” The voice was gentle, but firm.

He opened his eyes and looked into hazel ones reflecting sympathy and understanding.

“They know something’s wrong by now and they’re working very hard to get us out of here. So we just need to be patient and stay calm. All right?”

There was such an air of confidence in that relaxed tone, Parker couldn’t help but respond. It was obvious the captain had complete and total faith in his crew s ability to affect a timely and successful rescue. So how could Parker have any less? 

He nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Good.” Kirk shifted position slightly and winced, tucking his right hand against his chest. Parker had yet to get a good look at it, but from what he’d seen, there was a great deal of bruised and swollen skin. Kirk now held it protectively between his upraised knees, the same position he’d maintained ever since the fall.

Another slight shudder shook the turbolift and despite Parker’s earlier resolve, panic rose again. Seasoned crewmember or not, his heart was thumping away and he wanted out of there now. It was too easy to think about how the turbolift could continue its frightening journey at any moment sending them into a free fall from which they might never live to see the end. His gaze darted around the small enclosed space, finally settling on the apparently unflappable captain. Kirk still appeared completely composed, showing no outward signs of anxiety or fear. Parker just couldn’t understand how anyone, even this man, could remain so calm and collected when disaster could strike at any moment.

He hesitated, then licked his dry lips. “Sir, may I ask a question?”

“Ask away, Ensign.”

“Sir, you... don’t look like this bothers you very much. I don’t understand. How do you get so used to the idea you could die at any moment?” It was a possibility everyone on board had to face every day, but like most lower ranking crew members, Parker had yet to find cause to fire his phaser, let deal with a situation where death seemed so... imminent. Until now.

The hazel eyes seemed to deepen, as if descending deep into the soul of the man. Kirk’s voice grew rough. “Believe me, Ensign, no one, not even me, ever gets used to that. I don’t care how many years you’ve been in the Fleet.”

It was the first crack Parker had seen in the captain and he was a bit taken aback. Maybe the captain wasn’t as impervious as he seemed. Still, Parker didn’t want to expose the weaknesses or vulnerabilities of this man who was both his superior officer and his sole companion in this unforeseen and frightening situation. He was also quite possible the last person Parker would ever talk to.

“I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t mean...

Kirk held up a hand. “There’s no need to apologize, Mr. Parker. While I’ve been in this business longer than you have, that doesn’t mean I don’t get scared. I do. But as a starship captain, I can’t afford to allow panic or fear to win over every time I’m faced with a life-threatening situation. Otherwise, I would have been dead a long time ago – and taken more than a few crew members with me.” He paused. “The trick, Ensign, is when you feel afraid, you control that fear, use it as a tool, as a weapon so it becomes an asset rather than a liability. You do that and you’ll have a better chance of staying alive out here. Not to mention becoming one hell of a starship captain someday.”

Parker swallowed against the sudden lump in his throat. Clearly his observations of the captain, and the reasons for doing so had not gone unnoticed. Just as clearly, said captain seemed to see something in Parker that he wasn’t quite sure he could see himself. It was a disquieting, yet somewhat exhilarating thought.

It was also a thought that set his head to pounding again. He leaned back and closed his eyes, his hand straying up to the back of his skull once more as he carefully fingered the lump. It throbbed with his every heartbeat. Well, the pain would be dealt with one of two ways - he’d get medical attention once they were rescued or... he didn’t want to think about the other. 

“How’s the head?”

Parker lowered his hand and gave the captain a rueful grin. “A little sore. How’s your hand?”

Kirk shrugged. “I’ve had worse.”

“So I’ve heard.” The words slipped out before Parker could stop them. Kirk gave him a quizzical look and Parker quickly added, “It’s just... I’ve heard a lot of stories about you and Mr. Spock.”

Kirk’s eyes narrowed. “What kind of stories?”

Parker shifted uneasily as he dropped his gaze to the floor. He had a feeling if he wasn’t careful, he might find himself in trouble. For what, he had no idea. “Um, like you getting stabbed by that Andorian about a year ago and Mr. Spock getting shot on that planet...” His voice trailed off as he suddenly realized this probably wasn’t the best topic to be discussing right now. Although he still wasn’t sure exactly why. He risked a glance at Kirk and was relieved to see the captain now seemed much more relaxed as he tilted his head up and stared at the ceiling. Apparently whatever Parker had said or done to offend him no longer seemed to be an issue.

“Yes, it’s true there have been some rough times. But there have also been a lot of good times, as well. Times that make this job very rewarding. Like when we stopped a war between two planets - a war that had been going on so long that they were now using computers to fight their baffles. Or when we freed a stagnant culture that existed merely to service a machine.” He looked at Parker and grinned. “Now that was one landing party Commander Spock definitely should have avoided. Not that he ever would, but talk about Finagle’s law. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t seem to stay out of trouble...” His voice trailed off as his gaze returned to the ceiling, a slight smile still on his face. Parker noted how his features had softened when he mentioned his second-in-command and there was now a wistful, almost tender expression on his face. Parker knew the two were close, with the kind of working relationship he himself hoped to have with his own first officer some day. Now, looking at the captain, Parker found himself wondering if perhaps there was something more...

Any further speculation was immediately forgotten by a sudden groan of metal on metal as the lift gave a hard lurch. It took several seconds for Parker to convince himself they weren’t falling to theft deaths - at least not yet - and he uncurled his fingers which had been desperately clawing at the floor. He took an unsteady breath, glancing over at the captain. There were no outward signs of panic - no surprise there - but he did seem just a bit pale.

Parker took a deep breath. “Sir, I...”

“Hello? Anybody down there?”

The voice coming from above, although a bit distant, was the most welcome sound Parker had ever heard. He started to reply, but changed his mind when he saw the captain struggle to his feet, cradling his injured hand. Apparently he was taking charge of the situation and Parker was not about to object.

“Scotty! We’re right here!”

“Aye, Captain, t’is good to hear your voice. Are you all right?”

“At the moment but this thing is pretty unstable. How long before you can get us out?”

“Five, maybe ten minutes at the most. Me and my lads want to secure the shaft a bit more first. Who else is with you?’

“Ensign Parker. He’s awake and alert but I think he has a concussion.”

“Aye, sir. Just hang on, won’t be long now.” The voice faded, to be followed by several mechanical pings and thumps. Then another voice filtered down.

“Captain?”

The change in the captain was amazing. He didn’t move, but his eyes lit up and his face blossomed into a wide smile that seemed to light up the entire lift. Parker couldn’t help but wonder who could cause such a reaction in his superior officer.

“Yeah, I’m okay. What are you doing here?”

There was a pause, then, “Assisting in your rescue.”

“Oh? And does Dr. McCoy know that?”

“Indeed. He is standing approximately 3.2 meters away.”

Commander Spock, Parker realized. He’d never really spoken to the first officer since coming aboard as his duties didn’t coincide with the Science Department nor did they require his presence on the bridge. And since those were the two places where the commander spent most of his time, it was little wonder their paths seldom crossed. This particular landing party would have marked his first time working closely with the Enterprise’s science officer if not for the fact the commander recently spent several days in Sickbay recovering from injuries he’d sustained on Omega IV. Rumor had it he’d suffered some neurological damage after being hit with a phaser blast at close range and while he was now well on the way to recovery, some residual symptoms remained. Not serious enough to keep him in Sickbay any longer, but enough to restrict him to light duty status only. Which meant no landing party detail. Parker had no idea whether it also meant the commander wasn’t supposed to be lending a hand in their rescue, although the captain didn’t seem too pleased about it. Parker couldn’t be sure, but he got the distinct impression the only reason the captain was allowing the Vulcan to remain was because Dr. McCoy apparently had no objection. 

What was obvious, however, was the captain’s tremendous joy and relief at having his first officer nearby. The result of a strong rapport between the command team? Or could it indeed really be something more...?

**************************************

“Would you sit down already?” Leonard McCoy didn’t think he could stand one more second of having to watch the Enterprise’s second-in-command as he paced back and forth. Actually, ‘wobbled” was more like it. He was surprised Spock hadn’t fallen flat on his face yet. Probably just too damn stubborn.

Spock paused, giving McCoy a puzzled look. Then as realization set in, he had the grace to look slightly nonplussed before carefully settling into the chair the doctor had dragged out of a nearby briefing room when they’d first arrived. Spock shifted his gaze to the half dozen or so crewmen from engineering working in and around the open turbo shaft.

“I do not understand the reason for the delay. They have already located the captain, therefore...”

“Spock, Scotty already told you they can’t attempt a rescue until they reinforce the lift. Otherwise, it could fall down the rest of the way.”

There was a loud creak from the direction of the shaft, the sound of fatigued metal bending and stretching. Spock was halfway out of the chair when Scotty waved him back. “T’is all right , Mr. Spock. We’ve almost got her.”

McCoy put a hand on Spock’s shoulder and firmly pressed down. “Take it easy, will you? They’ll be out soon and you’ve already talked to Jim, so you know he’s okay. So just sit there and relax.”

“Doctor...

McCoy wagged a finger. “Don’t you ‘Doctor’ me. Besides, what’s Jim gonna say when he finds out you’ve jeopardized your recovery because you were too stubborn to listen to your doctor?”

Spock gave him a suspicious look. “Is it your intention to inform him of such?”

“Maybe. If you don’t behave.” McCoy suppressed a grin as the Vulcan opened his mouth, then apparently thought better and closed it again. To be honest, McCoy really wasn’t planning on telling Jim anything - he just wanted his patient to relax. Spock was always on edge where the captain’s safety was concerned, just as Kirk was when the tables were turned. But while Jim turned his anxiety into action, constantly moving and keeping busy, Spock tended to internalize it and “stew” until everything turned out all right. Yet there were times, like now, when even he needed to release that energy, thus the pacing. The neurological damage he’d suffered, however, while it was becoming less prevalent every day, was still enough of a problem that he’d more than likely end up hurting himself in the process. Which is why McCoy put an end to it.

He kept a careful eye on Spock as the Vulcan returned his gaze to the turbo shaft, wincing slightly at the sound of another ominous metallic creak. Clearly he was becoming more and more anxious as the minutes ticked off with no sign of his captain.

Time for a distraction.

“You know, you’re pretty damn lucky.”

Spock gave him a puzzled look. “Lucky? Doctor, Vulcans do not believe in luck.”

“Well, maybe you should start. After all, how else can you explain how you managed to end up with the one person in the entire universe who understands and accepts you the way he does. And you can’t deny the reverse is true, as well. There are times when Jim has to drive you crazy with his tendency to, as we humans like to say, ‘jump from the frying pan into the fire’.” That statement got him a raised eyebrow, but the Vulcan remained silent. “Still, every time he does, you’re more than ready to jump right in there with him. He’s always willing to listen to anything you have to say, whether it involves ship’s business or not. He trusts you completely and has total faith that you’ll always do whatever’s necessary to help protect his ship. But most of all, he cares about you because of who you are, not what you do. That’s a pretty rare gift and don’t you ever believe for a minute you don’t deserve it.”

He broke off as Spock turned his head away, his ear tips turning green with embarrassment. Interesting effect especially with that black hair. It would be so easy to make a joke, but McCoy didn’t want to belittle the Vulcan’s reaction to his heartfelt words. He deserved better.

“It’s a great thing to have, Spock. I hope you never lose it.”

For a moment, there was only silence, then, “Indeed, Doctor.”

As the Vulcan was a notoriously private person, even that small acknowledgment was a surprise. McCoy felt more than a little grateful his “sparring partner” felt comfortable enough to unbend even that much. 

“Just another couple of minutes or so, sir,” Scotty called out repeating it down the shaft. Spock leaned forward, his hands tightly gripping the arms of the chair, his entire body tense with anticipation and worry...

****************

 

Parker did his best to ignore the metallic crunches and groans coming from above, which steadily increased in volume and intensity, focusing his attention on the captain instead. His superior was still staring upward with what could only be eager anticipation. After a moment he tore his gaze away from the ceiling and glanced at Parker, a trace of his earlier smile still lingering on his face.

“Ensign, you know those rough times we discussed earlier?”

“Yes, sir.”

Kirk pointed upward. “I get through them mainly because of him.” He didn’t bother to specify to Parker exactly who the “him” was, but then again, he seemed pretty sure he didn’t have to. And he was right. “A word of advice - someday when you have your own ship, choose your command crew wisely. Because if you do, chances are you’ll end up with a first officer who’ll share it all with you - the good times and the bad.”

“Yes sir, except...”

“Except what Mr. Parker?”

“Well, I kind of get the feeling it was more than just chance you and Mr. Spock have the kind of relationship you do.”

Kirk’s expression grew suspicious and Parker got the feeling he was treading on thin ice. Again. “What exactly do you mean by that Ensign?”

“Uh... nothing, sir, it’s just that... I’ve heard a lot about how in synch the two of you always seem to be. Like one of you always seems to know what the other is thinking. Someone even said you two could probably carry on a whole conversation without even opening your mouths.”

Kirk grinned, all traces of annoyance gone. “Hardly that Mr. Parker. But you’re right about one thing - I was damn lucky he decided to remain on board when I took command. Although I have to admit, he wasn’t the easiest person to get to know in the beginning. But you couldn’t find a better first officer - then or now. He’s extremely intelligent, never forgets anything he’s learned, has more knowledge about the ship’s computers than those who designed them, can decipher dozens of coded scripts without using anything more than his brain, and with all the duties his second-in-command ranking requires, still manages to run the science department efficiently and effectively.”

“Sounds like the kind of officer any captain would be proud to have, sir.” The captain’s description of his first officer didn’t exactly match what Parker had heard about Spock from other crew members - some of the remarks had been downright nasty. Then again, the captain wasn’t exactly like they’d described, either.

“Yes, but there’s more to him than just duty. He’s extremely loyal - almost to a fault — yet he doesn’t hesitate to speak his mind if he thinks I might be making the wrong decision. He’s the one person I want at my side when I’m in danger and at the end of the day when the mission’s complete. Because underneath that stoic exterior is a sensitive, caring, compassionate being who feels for anyone who’s hurting or troubled, and who only wants to help. Being able to call him my friend is a privilege because I know I’ve got someone who’ll always be there and who accepts me for exactly who I am, nothing more.”

What could Parker say to that? He felt like he’d just been given the template for the ideal starship officer, the kind he’d hope both to find and to be some day. Apparently, these two men had already succeeded in that endeavor and he envied as much as admired them for that.

A loud scrape came from above and a panel abruptly slid aside to reveal the friendly, grease-smeared face of the chief engineer. He waved at them cheerily. “You two ready to come out of there yet?”

“More than ready, Scotty. Take Parker first.”

“Aye, sir.”

***************

Three minutes later McCoy watched as Spock’s knuckles slowly whitened on the arms of the chair, then a cry of triumph sounded from the propped-open doors. He lent a hand as Spock levered himself to his feet and they both headed toward the shaft.

Although they weren’t quite at the right angle to see clearly down the opening, McCoy watched as Spock did his best to peer down into the shaft, but soon he was forced to move aside when, as Scotty braced himself and reached down into the shaft and other crew members stepped forward to help. 

The pale but alert young man they pulled out first was no doubt Ensign Parker, an expression of sheer relief on his pale face. McCoy waved his tricorder over him, then handed the ensign over to Nurse Chapel before returning to the lip of the shaft. Already Scotty and another crewman were hauling out the other occupant. Kirk appeared relatively intact, although both his rescuers were careful to avoid grabbing or touching an obviously swollen and discolored right hand.

Before McCoy could even think to move forward, Spock was there. He grasped  
Kirk by the shoulders and held him at arm’s length with a grip that appeared unbreakable as his eyes swept over the captain, scrutinizing him carefully from top to bottom.

“Jim, are you all right?” He barely waited for the nod of acknowledgment before exclaiming, “You are injured!” He gently took Kirk’s hand and turned it around.

“I’m okay, Spock. It’s really nothing.” But Kirk made no attempt to pull away and the look he gave the Vulcan was one of pure affection.

Spock didn’t appear to be fully convinced, but McCoy could see the tension roll off his shoulders. He stepped forward, easing the Vulcan aside. “Let me see that Jim.”

He picked up his tricorder and began to take readings. “Hmm, nothing broken, just some soft tissue swelling. A couple of days of rest and some anti-inflammatories, and you’ll be fine.” He shut off the tricorder and gave Kirk an exasperated look. “What is it about you, anyway? Can’t even take a simple ride in the turbo without getting into trouble.”

“Knock it off, Bones. How was I supposed to know it was about to malfunction?” At the moment Kirk wasn’t in the mood to listen to McCoy’s grumbling. He had other concerns. Such as a certain first officer just oft the “injured reserved’ list who couldn’t have found recent events very conducive to his recovery.

“Now stop fussing. I told you I’m fine.”

“All right but I’ll expect you in Sickbay in 10 minutes. A little sonic treatment will help reduce some of that swelling.”

Kirk nodded, then glanced around, looking for Parker, who was sitting on the floor nearby, being tended to by Nurse Chapel. He moved toward the Ensign, Spock awkwardly trailing behind. Kirk stopped and waited until the Vulcan was at his side before continuing, matching his companion’s slower pace. 

Kirk crouched down next to Parker until he was eye level with the ensign. “How are you doing?”

“Okay, sir.” Parker winced as Chapel probed a particularly tender spot. “And you?”

“The captain is due in Sickbay in 8.4 minutes,” came a deep voice from above.

Kirk rolled his eyes and grinned at Parker. “My conscience.” He gave the ensign a gentle pat on the arm. “I’m fine. And you’re going to be just fine, too.”

“Yes, sir.”

Kirk slowly pushed himself up, grimacing slightly as his injured hand made contact with the floor. Parker thought he saw the commander’s expression change just slightly, reflecting concern and anxiety. It vanished as quickly as it appeared and Parker couldn’t really be sure he even saw it. 

Kirk glanced at the gaping turbo shaft and shuddered. “Maybe I’ll just climb down to Sickbay.”

“With your injury, I doubt that is a wise choice. Also, the odds of another malfunction occurring are...”

Kirk raised a hand. “Never mind, Spock. Besides, considering you yourself are having trouble putting one foot in front of the other, maybe taking the lift isn’t such a bad idea after all.”

“Agreed. Therefore...” Spock inclined his head toward the waiting lift. “After you, Captain.”

As soon as the doors closed, Kirk carefully wrapped his arms around Spock and pulled him close. He tilted his head as the Vulcan leaned down and their lips met, sending tiny shocks of pleasure throughout Kirk’s body. His blood raced as the kiss deepened and a hand brushed across his chest sparking an overwhelming desire to press every inch of his body tight against his lover. 

He’s mine, all mine. And I’ll never let him go. Never.

Warm lips traveled down to his throat, nuzzling the tender skin. Hands slowly slid down the length of his spine and he moaned, arching against the hard body. Then realization struck and he gently pushed the Vulcan away.

“No, Spock. Not now.”

“Jim...” The tone was so pleading, Kirk almost gave in. Almost.

“I know, but we can’t. Neither one of us is in any shape right now and besides, I’m due in Sickbay, remember? And I don’t think making love in the turbolift is what I would call discrete. Especially since I’m beginning to think some of the crew has already figured out what’s going on. I thought for sure Parker knew, but it turns out he was wrong. Still, I don’t want to add any more fuel to that particular fire.”

He kissed Spock gently on the lips, well aware of the edge of ferocity his mate was holding back.

Tonight, Spock. My quarters. 1700 hours.

I shall be there. It has been too long.

Their lips met again in a chaste kiss that still managed to send little sparks of desire shooting through Kirk, filling him with both exhilaration and anticipation. He rested his cheek against the warmth of his lover’s chest, breathing in that unique scent before stepping away just as the doors opened.

*******************

Parker watched as his two superior officers disappeared into the lift, then found himself hoisted gently to his feet by Nurse Chapel and Dr. McCoy.

“You ready to go, son? I think I can guarantee a much quieter ride.”

“I certainly hope so, sir. I don’t ever want to go through something like that again.” Parker hesitated. “Doctor?”

“Yes, Ensign?”

“Um, you’ve known Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock for a long time, right?”

“Yeah, I’d say so. Why?”

Parker shrugged. “They just seem…unique.”

For a moment McCoy thought the young man was being sarcastic, except for the slight note of wistfulness in his voice. So he just nodded, glancing at the open turbo shaft.

“That they are, Ensign. That they are.”


End file.
